fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
References in the Nickelodeon Chatrooms
Chatroom 1 Danny implies the chatroom series takes place months after the "Danny Phantom" series finale. Sam mentions Dani's sacrifice at the end of her debut episode. Then Dani questions Vlad creating her. Patti says "The 90's Are All That" backwards during the Backwards Guessing Game. Veronica states the catchphrases of the other characters, including a quote said by Tootie in "Dread and Breakfast" from The Fairly OddParents!. This scene could be considered a reference to the voice impression videos on YouTube. Chatroom 2 When Timmy and Sheen join and begin tossing Arnold around, Timmy screams "Move it Football Head!" like Helga does in the Hey Arnold! theme song. After Timmy and Sheen leave, Arnold says one of Helga's catchphrases, "Criminy." The ending of this chatroom introduces the only storyline of the series so far, that Lila is backstabbing Arnie and Brainy. Chatroom 3 This chatroom mainly consists of pointing out Grey DeLisle and Tara Strong's Nickelodeon roles. Lila mentions the Honeybee Scouts from The Mighty B!. Sam's Away message references a quote from Jack Fenton in an episode of Danny Phantom. Apparently as of this chatroom it has now been TWO months since "Phantom Planet". Sam Dullard from Rocket Power, Sam Puckett from iCarly/''Sam & Cat'', and Sam from Clarissa Explains it All are mentioned. Chatroom 4 Timmy tells Ashley he watched her read his letter on her sketch from All That! called "Ask Ashley". She responds in typical Ashley fashion. Ashley refers to Phoebe being an alien being a stupid fan theory, but Phoebe says it in fact isn't. This implies the Phoebe in this series is actually from the Hey Arnold! fanfic "Project Phi-B" (which sadly is now gone along with the author's entire website). Arnie mentions his first date with Lila, which she herself mentioned in Chatroom 3. He also mentions he had seen Lila and Brainy kissing in the end of Chatroom 3. Phoebe mentions The 90s Are All That block airing Hey Arnold!, which they were at the time and currently are once again. Lila suggests that the block air her appearances on Hey Arnold!, which were the following episodes: "Ms. Perfect", "Gerald's Tonsils", "Arnold & Lila", "School Play", "Dinner for Four", "Phoebe Skips", "Helga's Parrot", "Love and Cheese", "It Girl", "Weird Cousin", "Synchronized Swimming", "Helga's Masquerade", "Big Sis", "Arnold Visits Arnie", "Married", "Timberly Loves Arnold", "Eugene, Eugene!" Chatroom 5 Arnold's Away Message is a quote from a Hey Arnold! episode. Tootie uses the quote from "Dread and Breakfast" that Veronica said was her catchphrase in Chatroom 1 as her Away Message. Helga calls Rhonda "Rhondaloid" as she does in Hey Arnold!. Rhonda questions which Doug character she was based on: Judy Funnie or Beebe Bluff. |Chatroom 6 Ember lists off some of the truly villainous characters in Danny Phantom. Chatroom 7 Phoebe says "Greetings Earthling" again, like in Chatroom 4. Arnie once again brings up seeing Brainy and Lila kiss in Chatroom 3, which he first brought up in Chatroom 4 Chatroom 8 Helga mentions The 90s are All That having, at the time, taken Hey Arnold! off their line-up and putting Doug and Clarissa Explains it All ''back on, since at the time their lineup had been ''All That, Kenan & Kel, Doug, and Clarissa Explains it All. Helga and Tootie bring up the fan theory that Helga's mother Miriam may in fact be an alcoholic. Tootie's Away message is her questioning Randy Jackson voicing Poof at the end of Grow Up Timmy Turner. Chatroom 9 Rhonda and Tootie's conversation at the end is actually a reference to how my old Tootie account on Twitter and this one Rhonda RPer there would usually talk to each other. I'd ask what she was doing and she'd say something like "Being fabulous". In fact, the way the Hey Arnold characters in general are portrayed is based off of those Twitter accounts. Arnold is @ArnoldShortman, Helga is @xHelgaPataki, Phoebe is my account @PhoebeGenius, Lila is based on my Lila @ImEverSoNice and the former Lila @xLilaSawyerx, Arnie is a no-longer-active account I forgot the username of and same goes for Brainy, Rhonda is @RhondaLloyd and Curly is @TheCurlyG. Chatroom 10 Arnold mentions that this chatroom takes place the day before the day his parents left him. Chatroom 11 Tootie tells Arnold "Happy birthday", since this chatroom was supposed to take place on what the fandom has decided is his birthday. Ginger questions whether people still remember As Told By Ginger. |Chatroom 12 Ginger mentions her brother Carl and says he pulled a prank on her that involved unplugging her computer. Carl is known for being a prankster along with his best friend Hoodsey. Timmy thinks Ginger was referring to Carl Wheezer. This was the name of Jimmy Neutron's best friend in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Aside from this series already pretty much implying all the Nickelodeon characters know each other, this may mean that Timmy still remembers the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour crossover specials. Reggie mentions an episode of Rocket Power that was once aired on The 90s Are All That. Considering they now exclusively air Rocket Power among three other shows, perhaps one day they'll air the episode and I'll remember what its name is. Sheen mentions his crush from his spin-off show Planet Sheen, Aseefa. Timmy mentions his honestly-should-have-been girlfriend from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Libby. Ginger's Away Message is a quote she often said in her show, since Carl would prank her at times. Chatroom 13 Timmy mentions the 90s Are All That block airing the last Nickelodeon-owned Doug episode and starting over since, as Doug points out, the rest of the episodes were Disney's version of the show. Patti and Timmy point out the similarities of the episode "Beebe Goes Broke" from the Disney version of Doug and "Rhonda Goes Broke" from Hey Arnold!. Beebe asks if Disney is trying to steal from Nickelodeon, then proceeds to say a quote she once said in an episode of Doug. Which version has that episode I neither know nor remember. Same for the episode's name. The song Patti shows everyone is a song I had written for a fake Doug episode where the Disney version of the cast ends up somehow crossing over with their old (Nick-era) selves. It is partially to the tune of "Rappin' Drakken" from Kim Possible. Beebe says she cut her bangs, referencing her Disney redesign. Doug says "D'oh!" like Homer Simpson. Chatroom 14 Rhonda asks about the U Pick With Stick program the 90s Are All That block had at the time of this chatroom. Arnold mentions that the Halloween-themed episodes that were aired were the Salute Your Shorts ''Halloween episode and three episodes of ''Are You Afraid of the Dark?. The fact that, at the time, The 90s Are All That seemed to have been trying not to ever air Hey Arnold! again after it had been taken off the block is addressed. Arnold's Away message refers to Rhonda's design in the early episodes of Hey Arnold!, where her skin was literally white instead of its current color. Interestingly enough, this early design of Rhonda is still seen in the opening. Chatroom 15 Timmy mentions Nickelodeon's, in his words, "stealing" of Animaniacs!. Timmy says "Ghal!" like the Ice King from Adventure Time. What's funny is Adventure Time was almost a Nicktoon. But they thought it wouldn't be popular enough. Now it's one of Cartoon Network's biggest hits. Yakko thinks the hardest Animaniacs! song to sing is his well-known Nations of the World song. P.S. He's right. Judy's boyfriend Kyle is mentioned. Chatroom 16 Jenny's problem logging in is similar to an issue Helga had in Chatroom 2. Dot uses one of her show's running jokes, someone being hit with an anvil, on Timmy. Chatroom 17 "Queen of the geeks" was Rhonda's nickname in "Rhonda's Glasses". Category:References Pages Category:References Category:Chatrooms